Fate - Book 2
This is the second part of my first story, here it is Fate - Book One Prologue The sun shone brightly in the woods. We were running. The wind was in our hair and we laughed so hard we could hardly breath. But that didn't stop us at all. We stopped at the beach, the waves crashing on the sand. "Come on Thalia, lets rest." "No Hunter, did you see the way Clarisse looked at us?" "Yes but who cares, we're all alone now." He hugged me close, put his forehead up against mine. Then slowly he dissapared, the mist that was my boyfriend blew away in the wind, back to that dreadful island. "I'm terribly sorry, I had no choice." ''A voice said in a not so apolgetice tone. ''"''Unfortnatly for you, there is always a choice." "''Don't you dare talk back! I'm the one controling this dream, so quit thinking about him, and get over your self." Then I had to return to my misrible life. Chapter 1 Thalia's POV I hate my life. I know. It may seem petty, considering all the people out there that have it worse then me. But still...I wish it would just end. The constent dreams, reminding me that I have nothing, no Hunter, no control. It's all so wrong. Annabeth was trying to help. She really was. She listened to every dream, everyday. I couldn't talk to anyone, but her. So we talked and talked, then one morning in the middle of a sentence I just stopped. "Thalia?" Annabeth questioned. "Whats wrong? Thalia talk to me." But I couldn't. It was just all to painful. So I got up and went to my alcove and stared at the wall. I heard her footsteps coming closer. Then a hand on my shoulder. "Thalia? Please, talk to me." But I couldn't. I was searching for something, that was now one of my most prized possetions. "Thalia?! What are you doing, give that to me!" So she roughly pulled my shoulder, making me face her and took it. And with much regret I will tell you what it was. It was my knife. With my blood on it. "Thalia? How long?" All I could do is stare at her, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Thalia, please don't make me ask again." "About a month." She looked down. Then she did the least likely thing she could have done. She gave it back to me. "What? Why are you giving this back to me?" "To show you, that I trust you to stop." "Annabeth. I don't think I ca--" "Then this is mine." And she took it back. "Annabe--" "No, Thalia. You need help. If you can't stop by yourself, then I need to step in." "I'll find another way." "Which is exactly why your coming with me." "Annabeth, please jus--" She yanked my arm taking me to the place I dreaded the most. The Big House. Chapter 2 Everyone stared. They stared at me because I was supposed to be Thalia, doaughter of Zeus, former leitenate of the Hunters of Artemis, not Thalia, the cry baby. Once we got to the Big House Annabeth took me upstairs to a room and locked the door. "Thalia." But I didn't hear her. I only heard to voice from my dream. "Get over yourself." I sank to the floor, curled up in a ball, put my hands over my ears, and cried. She just sat infront of me and put out her arms. "Thalia, come here." So I did, I hugged Annabeth, laying my head on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Thalia." She said. "I had no choice." "Unfortunatly for you, there is always a choices." "Not this time." She whispered. "I can't let you go." "Please Annabeth. I need to see him." "No. You need to live Thalia." "Why?" "Here, take this." She gave me back my knife. "You get one cut, but only one. Then this knife is mine." I looked at her and saw hope in those grey eyes. So I took the knife and rolled up my sleeves. "So...thats where they are." "I didn't want you to worry anymore then you did." "Well, go on. And remember, it's the last time." I looked at the blade, for one last time and took it to my arm. The cold metal sent goose bumps down my arm. And in one smooth motion, I cut my self. I could feel the emotions pouring out with my blood, slowly dripping down my arm. Annabeth rushed over and took the knife. I looked at her face and saw tears running down her face and saddness in her eyes. "Come on." she said with as much corage as she could muster. "I need to keep that from getting infected." I nodded and got up, but stumbled. Annabeth caught me, put my arm around her neck and took me down stairs to the infermery. And in the room where she patched me up I stayed there for a week, and it to became one of my prisons. Chapter 3 I was losing it. All I remember is the bandage on my cut, the goat poster and Annabeth. One day I just woke up. I was drenched in sweat and I was tied to the bed, but someone gave me a blanket. I knew it was Annabeth. "Well," said Annabeth, coming out of the shadows, "Good to have you back Thalia," it sounded like she'd been crying,"Do you remember anything?" The place looked like Percy came in here channagling the sea. Tables were knocked over, chairs on their sides, a light was busted and a hole in the door. "No," I said weakly, "What happened here Annabeth?" "You mean you don't remember?" "No, I don't remember." "Well Thalia," she sighed, " You woke up about an hour ago, raving mad. You did all of this. Screaming about Hunter. Then you just stood in front of me, about to fall over. You were crying and saying, 'Where is he Annabeth? What did they do to him?' and you passed out." "I did this?" "Yeah, you did." 'What are we going to do Annabeth? I can't stay like this forever. I know I'm breaking inside." "Not if I can help it." "Annabeth?" "Yeah?" "Why am I chained to the bed?" "They didn't want you to wake up and destroy camp." "Good point." She laughed. "Well let's see about getting you out." She grabbed the keys and let me free. I rubbed my wrist. "What now Annabeth?" "Well Thalia, we're going to get you back." Chapter 4 Annabeth's idea was so simple, yet was bond to get us killed. If you have ever heard the myth of Orpheus and his wife then you get her idea. If you don't it goes like this... Orpheus was a young musician, one of the best in all of Greece. On his wedding day his wife Eurydice was killed by a snake bite. After her soul went to the Underworld, he was misrible. So he went to get her back, only he couldn't get in. So he went to some rocks and played his lyre and the earth opened up, creating a stair way down into the underworld. That in the mordern world of demigods, is called the Door of Orpheus. Anyways, once he got in he just played his way into the throne room of Hades. He begged for his wifes soul to be relased, so they could live together. But Hades was very clear, she would not leave. So he played another song. Persephone was moved by the music and persuaded her husband into letting her go. But there is always a catch. She could only leave with him if she followed him out, but he couldn't look behind him to make sure she was there. And they almost made it. Orpheus was out of the rocks, the sun on his face and he turned around, smiling. But he turned too soon. His wife hadn't gotten out of the rocks yet. So once he turned around, the shadows of the Underworld took her back. So we were going to do that. At least that was the plan. Only one big problem though. We needed a quest to leave. Unless....well we had to sneak out. We had three choices. One was to escape by sea, second was to take Pegasus each and fly out of here, the third was not my favorite; we steal Mr. D's car. In case you've forgotten I did that to go on Hunter quest. Now every time he looks at me, I could see a purple light in his eyes, feint, but it's still there. So that was out of the question unless I wanted to go even more insane than I already am. And if we each take the Pegasus people will notice. We really had only one option, as much as I hated it. We had to take the sea. And the best person to go along with you was Percy. I hadn't talked to him in a long time. Lets just say he was surpised to see me out of my cabin. "Hows it been Thalia?" He asked me like I was my father. "Well it's been difficult." I said, looking down. I knew that he knew what I've been up to. After all he was a friend, and Annabeth's boyfriend. So it was only right that he would already know. "So, how do we get out of here?" "Oh, it's very simple," he said in a more relaxed tone, "I asked my dad for a ride, and I starve for a week from all the burnt offerings." "Sounds awesome," "Yes it does," said Annabeth, "Here is the plan, we meet on the beach at midnight, bring all the supplies you need." 'What about nectar and ambrosia?" I asked, "If one of us gets hurt, we'll need it." "You didn't think I let you cut yourself just so you'd stop did you? Well I admit, that was part of it, but if you had a cut on your arm, you would need medical attention. So you got us the nectar and ambrosia already." "Where is it?" I asked, woundering just how long has Annabeth been planing this. "In my cabin hidden with my stuff." "Nice move," said Percy. We all laughed. Annabeth had a knife reserved for monsters, and people who touched her stuff. "Anyways, go get ready. we need to be ready by midnight. And we might need to get some stuff, so prepare ourself for the Underworld, again." And we left. Chapter 5 That night when I was waiting for the clock to strike midinight, I fell asleep. And I dreamed. I dreamed a different dream for once. This one gave me hope; it gave me strength to belive that Annabeths plan wouldn't go horrably wrong. It would work. It all started in the Grove of Artemis. I opened my eyes, seeing all the trees, so tall with branches streaching far intertwining with another's almost blocking out the moonlight. The trees were sliver and the leaves were gold. In the middle of the Grove I saw a small pool of water. In the dim moonlight I saw my reflection and a leaf fell, rippling the water and I saw him. His blue eyes, his blonde hair and his pale face. you could see the dark cirles under his eyes, but there was a spark of life in him. I saw a flash of lightning reflecting in his eyes. Then he blinked and the life restored in his eyes, and let me tell you. He was pissed. Hunter POV I opened my eyes and breathed. The air was smokey and smelled of death. I was walking. All I saw were the unreconizable faces of the dead and the feild they were walking in. Then I was no longer there. I was in Mt. Olympus, standing infornt of Zeus himself. "Well, what do you say?" he asked. "What am I supposed to say?" "You should be thanking me! After all i'm the one who just restored your life." "Thankyou sir. But I have a question." "You may ask it." "Well why would you bring me back to life? I haven't done anything spechail or important in my life." "I thought it was obvious. You need to save my daughter from an early death." "would you like to give me spasifics?" "No, you have to find that out on your own. Just look after my Thalia. I know how much you care, and sense I cannot interfeer with my childeren, you are the one who saves her." "Makes sense," I said, "But I need a weapon. And a way out." "Your weapon was given to another, but we do have a replacement for you when yu get back to the world of the living. As for your way out, that is on route as we speak." "Thank you, sir." "Don't thank me, save my daughter." And I went back to Hades. Nothing had changed. I was still in line, walking for the rest of time with old souls. I looked up and saw her face. Thalia was looking at me with tears in her eyes, hands over her mouth. I have no clue where she was. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. And nothing would stop me, even if I had to kill Hades himself. Chapter 6 Thalia's POV I woke up with real tears on my face. All I could see was the face of my dad. "Thank you" is all I could say. He had finally saved Hunter from death. But now it was my turn to help him. I had to get him out of Hades. I walked out of my cabin I had everything we needed. And once I got on the beach something was there, waiting for me. It was a sword. It looked almost exactaly like Hunter's old one, but it was different. It was the same shape, and style, but this time it was made out of ceiastial bronze and instead of turning into a coin, it turned into a lightining bolt key chain. I packed it into my bag as Percy and Annabeth walked up. They seemed to be ready, but not too excited about going to the Underworld again. "So Percy," I said, "Where's our ride?" "It'll be here soon," he said. "Do you have any idea where it is?" "Well," he said staring at the sea, "He said he was giving back, and before you even ask I have no clue what that means." "Um, Percy," said Annabeth, "I think I know what he means." "Please Annabeth, share," I pleaded. "I wouldn't get on your knees yet, Thalia," said Percy, "It looks like our ride is here." As it washed up on the shore I could hardley belive that this would work. "This doesn't look sea wothy," I said. "No, it doesn't," said Percy, "But look at it this way, if you don't live you'll still find Hunter anyways." "That's not exactaly the way I wanted to see him." "Well, better now then later," said Annabeth, "We need to move so we don't become food." We nodded and climbed in Mr. D's SUV and sank into the sea. Chapter 7 It was weird being in a car underwater. It seemed like we could drown any moment, but we were still breathing. Once I even rolled down a window. No water flowed in, and there was enve a slight breeze. Posidon had made the car into a sub pretty much. We traveld down to South Carolina, where we drove out of the water, then went to they highway. Not without scaring a few people first of course. Annabeth slept when we were underwater, and drove once we got on land. Percy was up the whole night driving though kelp and fish. Once he was alseep me and Annabeth talked for awhile. Mostly aout Hunter being alive. Then I fell asleep, and of course I dreamed. But it wasn't about Hunter, it was about my mother. "Oh Thalia, you never did get it did you?" said my mom, in her robe with a glass of wine. "Get what?" "You never got that I was the one, the one to have to kids with the all powerful Zeus." "I got that, but what does this have to do with my quest?" "Quest? A quest? You my dear arn't goo denough for a quest. But never worry, your brother will help you." "Jason? How could help me?" "Though your dreams of coures! He may not be with you, but have hope to see him again. And when you do tell him, everything." "''Are you sure?" "''Well my dear if you are going to cause this big of a comotion down here, you'll need more help than those demigods with you." "''What comotion? I'm not doing anything but helping my boyfriend." "''It's better if you don't know...what were we talking about again....Oh yes, your brother. Go, find him and get him to help you." Then the light faded from my ghostly mother and I saw Jason, sitting on a bench looking down. He was in a Camp shirt, covered in sweat. "Jason!" "Yeah?" ''he asked looking up. Then he had a confused look on his face. "''Thalia? If your behind me, your not getting me this time..." "I'm not with you Jason, I'm in a van, going to resue a demigod that needs help. And I need you help" "And? Why would you need me, you took Percy and Annabeth." "''Yeah, but...Well it's hard to explain, but you need to meet me." ''"Give me one good reason why." "''The ghost of our dead mother told me to get your help." He looked down and to the side. I could see the sadness in his face. "''Where? I'll get there as soon as I can." "Look, we're going to LA, just meet us at the Hoover Dam, by Dad's statues, ok?" "Yeah, just dream message me when you get close." "''Why?" "''So I don't stand there like an idiot for 3 days, just tell me a day head, so I can still get there." "Sure, but I think you might be a little late on that idiot thing...." "Oh, your so hilarious," ''but he still smiled, "''Gotta go, Piper's coming over." "Have fun, see you soon." "See ya." ''And the last thing I saw was him smiling and I just slept. Chapter 8 There were problems. Big problmes. We were being followed. And I didn't like it at all. Partly because I couldn't see who it was. The other part was that I couldn't fight them away. Your probably thining, well why don't you just hide and follow the person that was following you. Well, for one thing they weren't following us in a vehicile, of any kind. It wasn't that kind of person either. It was a powerful persn, who unfortunatly, is very good at hideing themselfs. It was a person, who tracked me though my dreams. And I knew of only one or two people who could do that, but both were dead. If you'd like to know how I came accross this lovley peice of information, just listen to this dream, a normal dream. It was the second night of or journey. We didn't have alot of money so we had to pull off the intersate into a camping ground and sleep in the van. Fortunatly Posidon had put in some extra stuff like a fridge and four sleeping bags. Annabeth and I slept in the trunk, where there was suprisingly alot of room, and Percy slept in the second row of seats. He fell asleep faster than I thought he would. But me and Annabeth stayed up for a while. just looking at the moon. When I closed my eyes, I feltt a tugging in my gut, as if the moonlight was taking me away to somewhere new. But is was I place I knew queit well. It was the lobby of the empire state building. "''How can I help you today?" ''said the receptionist. "I was hoping you could tell me why I'm here." ''"Why, my dear," ''she said, her face getting darker and darker, "''I thought you would have figured that out my now." "''Figure what out?" ''"That I can't tell you. You must find out for yourself." "''Can you help me with that then?" "''Sure I can, just come a bit closer, and make sure you stand on a tile and not any of the cracks. If you do, then I can't help you." I walked closer, and made sure I was standing on a tile. "Now what?" "Just stay perfectly still, and wait." ''Then she pushed a button and I fell though the floor and went to somewhere else, a place I thought I would never be in again. Hunter POV I found that now I didn't need to sleep in Hell. I just kept walking. I didn't need to eat either. My mind wandered with every step. How was I going to tell Thalia I was supposed to protected her, if I left her behind. How could he ever trust me again? ''She has no choice said a deep voice. Great now I was dreaming while awake. You can't think of her feelings now. Only her life. ''What if thats not good enough? I ask the voice, What if she doesn't coperate? ''She is hopelessly madlessly in love with you . And if you can't see that, then all the better. You can be more focused on your task. ''And then the voice dissapeared, and I wondered if this would continue when I get out of here. And wether or not I would end up in a looney bin. Chapter 9 Thalia POV It was just as I had remembered it. The walls, the floor, the small fire. All that was missing was Grover and me in the corner. Unfortunatly, the cyclops was still there. "''Well, well, what have we here?" ''He said in his rumbleing voice. "I was going to ask you the same thing." ''"I live here. If you came here, again might I add, you surly want to die." "No. For now I'm happy staying alive." "So it's a fight you want?" "No, I want the truth, and unfortunatly, you are the only one who knows." "Ahh. THAT truth. I'm afrid you were sent here for nothing. I can't tell you." I looked down, "But," ''he started, "''I can show you." "Do it." Then he changed. He stood up taller, commanded attention and spoke in the voice of my father. "Now, you must close your eyes for this to work." As soon as I closed them, a fell to the floor. I could see almost anything I wanted, any truth ever told, every lie. I saw what would happen. But I can't remember. I saw the truth, but I don't think I liked it much. And when I opened my eyes, I was up side down. Over a boiling pot. There was no escape...except out. So I woke up in the van next to Annabeth, still sound asleep. Chapter 10 Driving at night was a dangerous thing, I thought to myself. It's been a day sense I dreamed of the Brooklyn Cyclopes, and we had to cover more land. Right now Percy was driving while me and Annabeth were sleeping in the back. My eyes were shut tight as I tried to dream of Hunter, of the answers, of anything that might help us; but I couldn't. All I could here was that voice. "You'll never make it." it said, "You might as well just kill yourself trying." it mocked. All I could think of was, maybe that voice was right. Maybe I should just give up and stop endangering the lives of my family and friends around me. "No, Thalia." said a strong, confadent voice. "You must do this. If not for Hunter, then for yourself. You used to have so much confidence, Thalia. What happend?" "I--I--I don't know." I studdered. "Wh--Who are you?" "I'm a bit dissapointed Thalia, after all you were my leitenit," chided the voice. "Artimis?" "Yes my dear," she said warmly, "You need to live. You must save Hunter. You must live, or all is lost. The enemy will win. And as a former Huntress, you must not let that happen." "Of course, my lady," I said getting more and more confident by the second. "''Good, now go to sleep Thalia. And sweet dreams," ''her voice faded away to nothing. Then it got worse. The voice. That voice. That horrible, horrible voice. It was the voice of destruction to me. I sat up, hitting Annabeth in the prossess, with my hands over my ears. "No," I muttered, "No. I will live. I will live." I said over and over again. "Thalia?" said Annabeth as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Thalia, what's happening." I jerked my head up and yelled, "Percy pull over! Stop the car! Do anything but drive!" he slammed on the breaks in the middle of a dirt road in the middle of now where. "What Thalia?" Annabeth questioned. "Why do we need to stop?" I turned towards her and with fear in my eyes I said, "The voice, it said they're coming." "''That's right girl. You have no conrol over your life now. So I'd like for you to meet some friends of mine. They'll be with you for a long time. Happy haunting." ''the voice laughed evilly. "Who's coming Thalia?" asked Annabeth as if she didn't really want to know. "The ghosts are coming." I whispered. And the SUV shook as if hundreds of people were pushing on the sides, as we almost toppled over into the woods. A window broke open and hand came though the hole and busted the window wide open. Then I saw the ghost's faces. All of there long faces smirked at me as I clinged on to Annabeth. They're red eyes stared at me and they all said at the same time in a deep rattling voice, "''Hello Thalia. We've been waiting so long to meet you." '' Chapter 11-ish Hunter's POV I found myself staring into the cave ceiling above me as I walked through the feild. I couldn't help myself. I would think of Thalia and hope that somewhere she was asleep and dream of me walking so I could see her face agian. It was so alive. The faces that walked around me were bitter, and dead because... Well they were. As I looked around the feild I could see some people walking away from the rest of us. They seemed... Different. As they walked toward the River Lethe their faces lite up with life. It was a different kind though. Instead of life that glinted int there eyes, there was only evil. Instead of smiles, they had evil smircks. Put all of those together on a long face, and you have the exact image of these ghosts. As they ran away, one turned around and locked eyes with me. He cackled, as if he knew something sinister was about to happen, and ran off with the others. My only thought went to Thalia as they escaped. I looked up, hoping to see her face. But only seeing the flashing lights that alert ecsaping ghosts. And that told me, their escape had everything to do with Thalia. Category:Romance